


Imagine The Doctor Saving You From The Silence

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor comes to save you from the Silence</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/127570699982/imagine-the-doctor-saving-you-from-the-silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine The Doctor Saving You From The Silence

**35\. Hold My Hand in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

(Part 2 of [this](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/124711064163/imagine-being-taken-by-the-silence-and-the))

(Made for Ashtyn who requested a part two here on AO3 :))

The man was holding out his hand to you, the most serious expression on his face. “Come with me.” He demanded and you blinked, not even sure he was talking to you.

You hesitated, staring at him in disbelief. This blue box had just appeared out of no where…

“(Y/N), please. Don’t you trust me?” He asked earnestly, seeing your hesitation, and your eyes widened.

“H-How do you know my name?” You asked quietly, stepping back. You could hear the alarms blaring loudly at the building behind you. It was then you realized you were shivering, it was absolutely freezing in the outside world…You hadn’t expected that when you decided you had to run away from  _them_. 

“Please, trust me. You know me. Or at least you did before the Silence took you from me.” His eyes dropped a little, almost in guilt. You swallowed hard and you could hear the large doors you had just escaped from opening even wider to allow people to come retrieve you.

“Take my hand.” The man insisted and before you knew it, you put your hand in his and he pulled you into the small box…which apparently wasn’t that small. 

“It’s…huge.” You stated, blinking as you looked around. He started to go to the large console in the middle of the room, banging on buttons, a wildness in his eyes. “It’s bigger on the inside-”

“Yes yes it is. I’m the Doctor, you’re (Y/N). This is the Tardis, it’s bigger on the inside. You and I travel through space and time together. We’re the best team there is. The Silence took you because you are a very important person in their plan to do who knows what. They’ve been toying with your mind for weeks before I came and just saved you. Any questions?” The Doctor rushed his information, looking over at you to make sure you got it all.

You swallowed hard, staring at him. The Silence. Your head swarmed with painful memories, screams and being tied down.

Suddenly the man was holding your shoulders, staring into your eyes with concern in his. “(Y/N)? Are you okay?” He asked nervously and you realized you felt faint. 

“I’m scared.” You whispered.

He gave you a soft look and wrapped his arms around yours, planting a soft kiss on your forehead. “Come on. Hold my hand.” He offered, putting his hand out. “I won’t let them take you from me ever again. I promise.” He whispered, squeezing your hand.

You looked up at his eyes and saw so much pain…so much guilt…so much curiosity. But there was sincerity in his words. You held his hand while he flew his ‘ship’, letting him drag you from place to place, explaining some things that you didn’t know (or had forgotten).

Your memories slowly started to return after a while, with some help from the Doctor. But he always knew when you were getting anxious or scared, or were experiencing some flashbacks or painful thoughts about the time you spent with the Silence because when you were, you’d always grab his hand. 

And he’s always be there for you to hold onto.


End file.
